Just Beyond The Full Moon
by Cleo Vadir
Summary: Her life had been full of pain, and after her mother's death, everything seemed to be getting better. Despite the inheritance of werewolf blood from her father, Remus, Willow has to struggle with her secret, but not alone... Harry, Kalli, Ron and Hermione
1. The New Kid

The New Kid

The New Kid

Cleo Vadir

Running through the corridor as fast as his feet would take him, Harry Potter, a newly sixth year, went careening head first into someone. Falling hard onto the stone floor, he took the girl with him. He looked up, brushed his wild black hair out of his eyes, and saw a tall blonde girl with violet eyes laying next to him.

"I'm so sorry," Harry began to apologize to the girl.

"Its quite all right," she began, looking into his violent green eyes, then nonchalantly glancing at the lightning blot scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter I presume, I'm Willow Lupin. You may know my father, Remus Lupin. He used to teach here."

"You're Professor Lupin's daughter?" Harry asked shocked, and very wide-eyed. 

"Last time I checked I was, but after a blow like that I'm not sure." She said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, geez, I'm sorry about that, I...." 

"It really is quite all right." She interrupted. "Hey, by the way, you're a sixth year, right? What house are you in?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm a sixth year, and I'm in Gryffindor, how about you?" he inquired.

"Really, smashing! I'm in Gryffindor also. One of the girls is supposed to show me around, a girl named, um...Her...Herman.....Hermany?" Willow stammered.

"Oh.....Hermione, Hermione Granger! She is one of my good friends, what class are you going to?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah her, uh....Potions." She said, looking at a small piece of paper she had pulled out of her robe pocket. "You wouldn't perchance know where that is, would you?"

"Yeah, with Snape," Harry grumbled, "I have it next as well, but we both are already ten minutes late. He will let you off, but, for me, he will opt for the death penalty!"

"Okay..." Willow said, slightly confused.

"You'll see." Harry added.

***

"Well Potter, what is your excuse this time?" Snape growled, his greasy hair plastered to his large forehead, "And lets try and make it believable this time, shall we?"

"Um...well Professor....Uh, you see..." Harry began.

"Professor Snape, sir," Willow interrupted him coolly, "Mr. Potter here was showing me the way, I got hopelessly lost, he..er...he found me, and then I he brought me here. I'm Willow, Willow Lupin"

Everyone in the class flinched as she said her name, not because of who she was, but because of who her father was, and for Snape's raw hatred for him.

"Lupin you say," Snape began, scowling at her, "Willow Lupin… Remus Lupin is your, Father?"

"Yes sir." Willow said respectfully, ignoring Snape's flaring nostrils and narrowing eyes.

"Really, I didn't know they let men, or should I say things, yes, things like him reproduce. God knows we don't need anymore of his kind in this world, it isn't genetic, is it?" Snape said, deliberately glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Willow said calmly.

"Oh, my, don't make me say it out loud, its not like everyone doesn't already know, so don't play dumb, as easy as it may be for you." Snape raised his hooked nose in the air, showing his complete disgust with her.

"I would ask you not to talk about my father like that Professor. And no, it is not genetic, nor is it inherited, unlike snobbiness, which Father said has been in your family for years." Willow said quietly, not breaking eye contact with the infuriated Snape.

Snape's eyes turned a color no one, not even Harry himself, who Snape loathed more than anyone, had ever seen them turn before. "Take a seat Miss Lupin." Snape barely audibly hissed from gritted teeth.

Willow walked to the back of the room through rows and rows of shocked students. She follow Harry who sat next to Ron Weasley, a tall, very freckled red-head, then she took a seat with two other girls. One of which was Harry's secret crush, Kalli Damia, a very attractive sixth year with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. The other was Hermione Granger, a sixth year with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. 

Hermione's mouth was visible opened, after more than a moment of shock, she came back to, and whispered, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, we can talk after class, don't want detention."

Kalli, who had somewhat suspiciously eyed Willow the first instant she entered the room, was now looking at her rather admiringly. She mouthed, "Hey, I'm Kalli, how are you?"

Willow mouthed back, "Okay." Then Snape abruptly began talking again, as if he himself had been in shock as well. He spent the entire lesson picking on Willow, Kalli, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. He asked things not even involving anything they ever had learned, or ever would have.

After Snape's class, which could have lasted a millennium easy, they all walk quickly out of the class. "What was his problem, Dad warned me about him, grudge against the family I guess, but honestly!" Willow exclaimed in the hall right outside of Snape's classroom. "Well, anyway, now on a brighter note, Kalli, how are you dear?"

Harry was rather shocked, until he remembered that Kalli was Remus' niece, he wondered how come she didn't already know her cousin, and why she seemed to be the most shocked of anyone to see her.

"Uh...I'm good. I'm going to be frank, Willow, I have lived with Uncle Remus forever, why did I never meet you?" Kalli asked quietly, concern in her eyes.

"Oh....well, that's rather easy to explain, I have lived with my Mum for all these years. And well..." she paused and all of them got quiet then she looked down towards the floor, "Mum died last month."

"So much for the brighter note." Ron piped up.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

A very somber tone came over the whole group. The Kalli piped up, "Willow, I thought Aunt Chastity died years ago."

"Did Dad tell you that?" She asked with a small grin on her face, and a little lighter in spirits.

"Uh...Yeah, why?" Kalli asked.

"Because its not true, that's what he told everyone, Mum left him in the middle of the night when I was just a toddler. She couldn't handle the monthly problems that came with the moon I guess, I don't even think he admitted it to himself until I sent him an owl a few months ago, never knew he existed till she was on her deathbed, now I live with him, well, at Hogwarts, but during summer we are both going back to him." She finished.

"He lied." Kalli said in disbelief.

"Kalli, its not lying if he believed it."

"True, okay.." Kalli said, as if in deep thought to sort all this out. Hermione looked like she was just told that two plus two equaled five, which to Hermione would be devastating. And Harry looked concerned for Kalli and Willow, while Ron was over it and just wanted to go to lunch.

"Can we go eat now guys?" Ron asked loudly, which made everyone looked at him as if he had just screamed in the middle of church.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she hit him in the chest. "Is that all you can ever think of, food?"

"Of course not Hermione, how could you say that!" He began sounding disgusted, "I think of Quidditch too." He cracked a large grin, and everyone giggled and grinned as well.

"Oh Ron, honestly!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's other things I think of too, but I wouldn't say them in the presence of ladies, so Kalli and Willow, if you would excuse us, I can say them." Ron said as he slowly backed away from Hermione, who looked as if she was out for blood. Then just before he was going to make a run for it, she cracked a grin.

"Honestly Ron, sometimes I wonder about you." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well, at least you think about me." Ron said through a broad smile. 

Hermione just sighed an rolled her eyes. "Let's go eat."

"Well its about time!" Ron practically yelled as he eyed Hermione, then as he saw her turning quickly looked away to Harry. "So, are we going or what?"

"Yes, Hermione, if you want, you can give me a small tour before lunch hour," Willow answered.

"Of course, I would be happy to." Hermione said politely.

***

"And this is the North Tower, we aren't allowed up here so we wont go any further." Hermione continued as she gave Willow a tour of Hogwarts with Ron tagging along.

"So why should that stop us?" Willow asked inquisitively. "I mean, we can at least sneak a peak, it won't hurt anyone."

"My kind of girl!" Ron exclaim, much to Hermione's disliking.

"Been here three hours and she is already trying to get kicked out!" Hermione sighed, quite exasperated, and reluctantly followed Willow and Ron. It would be better for her, as a complete teachers pet, to be caught with them in the North Tower, rather than alone at the base of it.

"This is incredible, you must be able to see every star in the sky at night." Willow said as she gazed up at the open blue sky.

"Only on a clear night," Hermione added matter-of-factly. "When its cloudy, you can't see a bloody thing."

"You have been up here at night?" Willow asked, slightly taken back.

"Only a few times," Hermione said, grinning slightly, "But only when we have Harry's invisibility cloak mind you, we aren't that stupid."

"Harry has an invisibility cloak?" She asked suddenly delighted.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Ex-nay on the cloak-ay."

"Amazing someone like you Ron could be so bad at Pig Latin." Hermione began with her usual insult to Ron, "Yes, Harry has an invisibility cloak, and I see no problem in you knowing. You're so, um, adventurous, you might find a use for it."

***

"I don't like her!" Hermione yelled once she was in the privacy of her dormitory with Kalli.

"Why not?" Kalli asked suddenly surprised by Hermione directness.

"She was so, disgustingly likable!" Hermione exclaimed, "Honestly, you should have seen Ron salivating over her, like she was a chocolate frog, Really!"

"Don't worry about it Hermione, you know Ron is mad for you..."

"He is not!" Hermione interrupted her.

"And like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, she is fresh meat, they have to drool over her for just a little while. And don't worry, I didn't like her much when I saw her come in so late with Harry, but I have that little thing called trust with Harry."

"Why should I have trust with Ron, I don't like him and he doesn't like me, end of story." This was Hermione's subtle way of ending the conversation, Kalli took the very large hint and abruptly changed the subject.

"So how about those Hornets?" Kalli said trying to get Hermione to crack a smile.

"MORE QUIDDITCH, HONESTLY!" She practically screamed and then stormed out of the dormitory.

***

At breakfast the next morning Ron and Harry invited Willow to eat with them, Kalli sat next to Harry and Willow sat in between the two guys. Hermione brushed right past them all and went to the other end of the table.

"What's her malfunction?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, Ron, why don't you go ask her if she needs a good mechanic?" Harry said jokingly.

"Sod off Harry Potter, you may be famous, and great at Quidditch, get all the girls, have Dumbledore and the Minister on your side, and have your own fortune, but, but, but, Oh Bugger!" Ron exclaimed, seeing this wasn't going the way he planned. Harry, Kalli, and Willow all almost had Pumpkin juice come out of their noses with that last attempt by Ron.

"Kalli, are you done eating?" Willow asked her quietly.

"Yeah, sure, why?" Kalli asked, eyeing Willow.

"I need to talk to you." Willow said giving Kalli the look that told her she was serious.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, see you guys later." Kalli said, winking at Harry, smiling.

"Okay Kalli, I need to know, am I the reason Hermione is acting like this?" Willow asked seriously.

"Well, sort of, but it is mainly Ron. She likes him, and I mean REALLY likes him. And well, you have taken his attention off of her. She doesn't like that too much." Kalli stated.

"That's the understatement of the year!" Willow said in an exasperated tone.

"Its okay Willow, just lay off a little, okay?" Kalli said calmly.

"Okay, thanks Kal." 

"No problem." Kalli nodded slightly. She had just started to walk away when Willow beckoned her back.

"Kalli," Willow called out, "There is something else....."

"What is it?" Kalli cut in when Willow began to trail off.

"You know how I told Professor Snape that being a Werewolf isn't genetic?" She began as if waiting for an answer, but when Kalli just nodded she continued. "Well, I wasn't exactly telling the whole truth."

"What?" Kalli exclaimed.

`"I'm half Werewolf because of Dad, and half normal because of Mum. I get a little hairy and, slightly vicious on full moons. Nothing like Dad of course, but still, I usually stay under my sheets and do my homework when it happens so no one will bother me." She swallowed hard, not sure of what her cousins response would be.

"That's incredible...." Kalli began, "if you ever need help, I will be here, just so you know."

Willow smiled a very broad smile, "Thank you, thanks a lot."

"Don't sweat it Willow, what's family for." Kalli grinned at her.


	2. What is Family For

Willow Lupin climbed the ladder that led to a round door

What is Family For

Cleo Vadir

Willow Lupin climbed the ladder that led to a round door. It read, "Professor Trelawney, Divination." Willow opened the door, the strong smell of sweet perfume filled her nostrils. She found that everyone had already taken their seats. She walked over and joined Kalli Damia, her cousin, at a small round table.

"Hello Dears," Professor Trelawney began in a misty voice, "Today we will be doing a full review of Tea Leaves." Everyone in class gave a series of low groans, fully voicing their dismay. "First, please come up single file to get a tea cup, Neville dear, you will remember to take one of the blue ones. After you have you cup I will pour you a glass of tea, you will drink all of the tea until all you have left is the tea leaves." She continued in her airy manner, the warmth of the room and the sweet perfume was starting to affect everyone. Willow looked around, Lavender and Pavarti, her other roommates, had their seats very close to Professor Trelawney. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas where at a small table in the back, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were at the table next to them. Other Gryffindor students were scattered around the room. "You then turn over your tea cups onto your saucers, then you lets the tea leaves drip onto your saucer, then you and your partner switch and read each others tea leaves."

"Sounds easy enough." Willow whispered to Kalli.

"Yeah, Tea Leaves is the first time Trelawney predicted Harry's death," Ron said in a hushed voice from the next table. "You know, four years ago! She has been predicting it every class since too, Old Bat. Wouldn't know a death omen if it bit her in the bum." Ron exclaimed. Kalli and Willow giggled aloud as Harry rolled his eyes and gave a slight grin.

After everyone in the class had gotten back to their seats, and Neville had already dropped three glasses, they all began to follow the instructions. After Kalli and Willow had both turned over their teacups, Kalli began to read Willow's tea leaves first.

"What do you see?" Willow asked excitedly.

"I see, I see..." Kalli began, then let out a little giggle. "I see you are going to be in a foul mood tonight."

"What's so funny about that?" Willow asked seriously. Kalli just grinned at her, attempting to hold back laughter. "What...Oh Bugger! Tonight is the, oh bloody buggery, tonight is the full moon!"

Harry, obviously overhearing their conversation asked, "So, what's so bad about that? Uncle Remus isn't here, we don't have to worry about anything."

"That's not entirely true." Willow began quietly. Harry and Ron's mouths both hung opened.

"Uh...But you told Snape..." Harry trailed off.

"Harry, honestly, how good of an idea do you think it woulda been to tell Snape that Willow, Remus Lupin's daughter was half werewolf, he would have failed her for sure." Kalli cut in.

"True, true." Ron added. "So, what happens to you on the full moon?"

"Well, first off, it only lasts one night." She began hesitantly. "And what happens is, my hair gets a little thicker. My teeth get a little pointy, and I get a little irritable. Nothing like my Father, but still."

"So it's like PMS?" Ron asked seriously. Kalli, Harry and Willow all giggled at the question.

"Ron, what girls teeth do you know that get pointy during PMS?" Willow asked.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Has Hermione ever bitten you?" Kalli asked jokingly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ron said seriously. Kalli and Willow couldn't help but laugh out loud at this.

"Okay Ron, no problem!" Willow choked through her laughter.

Professor Trelawney came over to Kalli and Willow table, looked at Willow saucer, and gasped. 

"What is it?" Willow asked, only half wanting to hear the answer.

"I see, I see…" She began in the mistiest voice any of them had ever heard. "I see a werewolf in your tea leaves. What is your name again dear?" They all giggled slightly.

"Willow Lupin" She stated.

"Remus Lupin's daughter?"

"Nah, she's his wife, doesn't she look like his daughter?" Ron said in a smart tone. Then Professor Trelawney shot him a look that showed her immediate dislike in him.

"Ah, yes, I knew that, just try not to let The Eye ruin normal conversations that's all. But yes, that would be it, your father, but beware dear, be very careful, I see havoc in store for you tonight." Professor Trelawney said, then pivoted and walked to her winged armchair and sat down.

"Old Bat, what a fraud." Ron exclaimed.

* * *

"I am so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!" Ron exclaimed to the group, which consisted of Harry, Kalli, Hermione, and Willow. "So can we please hurry to the Great Hall."

"We are walking as fast as we can Ron, would you like us to run?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"That would be nice." Ron said, eyeing Hermione to see whether Hermione was going to be hit or not. She just rolled her eyes and mutter something where the words "boys!" and "Honestly" were audible.

"So I take it you are eating with us again huh Herm?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and don't call me Herm, you know I hate that." Hermione said in a disapproving voice.

"No problem Herm." Ron said, obviously trying to get under her skin.

They all took their seats, this time Hermione was throw into the mix, Kalli still sat next to Harry, and Willow beside Harry and Ron, and Hermione was on the other side of Ron. The Roast beef and potatoes appeared on their golden plates, and pumpkin juice in their golden goblets. They all stuffed their mouths and then began to talk.

"So Ron, you decided to stop drooling over Willow for long enough to eat I see." Hermione said so it was plainly audible to Willow.

"Oh Bugger Hermione, just because no one likes you doesn't mean you have to go making everyone miserable!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione pick up her goblet of pumpkin juice, held it over Ron's lap, and poured the full glass onto his lap.

"You bloody bugger git!" Ron exclaimed, immediately standing up and looking at where she had poured the juice. Everyone was loudly giggling, and staring at Ron.

"You did deserve that Ron." Harry explained.

"It doesn't bloody matter!" Ron practically shouted.

"Couldn't hold it could you Weasley?" Said the all to familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. Willow took him to be quite handsome, he had blonde hair and thin face. "The bathroom is right down the hall too."

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said, Ron was visible shaking with anger and his ears were pink from embarrassment and fury. 

"Oh, but I was having so much fun. Who is this, a new student?" Draco said eyeing Willow.

"My name is Willow Lupin, and yours?" Willow said coolly.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Lupin you say, too bad such a beautiful girl as your self has such a good-for-nothing for a father." Draco said, checking out Willow the entire time.

"Don't talk about my father that way, ever." Willow scowled at Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, far be it from me to get on your bad side." He said as he walked away.

"Oh my lord, Malfoy apologized!" Kalli exclaimed. "I have never seen him do that for anyone."

"What can I say, I have the touch." Willow stated, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, out with it, what is your secret?"

"Easy, it's only four steps. Bat the eyes, flip the hair, shake the hips, walk away." Willow said with a grin on her face. And both of the girls giggled. Hermione then turned to Ron and started batting her eyes.

"Is there something in your eye Hermione?" He asked dumbly, this made all of them roar up in laughter, except Ron, almost causing a scene.

"So Willow, what are you going to do about tonight?" Harry asked seriously after everyone had calmed down.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked when Ron cut her off.

"Yeah, are you going to come out of your dormitory?" Ron asked.

"Well, I can animagi with you." Kalli said.

"We really have to learn to do that dude!" Ron said to Harry.

"Why would you need to animagi, what's tonight, someone tell me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine, I will tell you, but no one else." Willow began. "I'm, well, I'm…half werewolf, nothing like my dad, but things happen to me, and I have never been around people before when it is a full moon." 

"Uh…Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Hermione stated. 

"That's it, decision made, I'm gonna animagi tonight, and we will get Lavender and Pavarti to leave, and Hermione, if you want to leave, you can too." Kalli stated authoritatively.

"I'm tellin' you, its not that bad, Hermione, you can stay, but I don't want to tell Lavender and Pavarti just yet." Willow told them.

"Or ever!" Kalli added, "They can't keep their mouths shut!"

Draco Malfoy, who was hiding and listening in to every word they said, had a malevolent grin on his face. He crept away and rushed to the Slytherin's Head of House, Professor Snape. 

* * *

"But Albus!" Snape exclaimed. "Who do you know who wasn't their children going to school with a werewolf?"

"Half werewolf." Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, stated coolly as he pushed his half moon glasses higher on his nose.

"It doesn't matter," Snape roared, "She is a danger to herself and the rest of the school, I think she should be expelled immediately!"

"And that Severus, is exactly why you aren't Headmaster." Dumbledore said, visible enjoying himself.

"If I have to I will take this up with the Ministry myself Albus, don't tempt me." Snape growled.

"Good, while you are doing that up can ask for a job there as well." Dumbledore said coolly.

Snape gave a heavy sigh and stormed out of the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore gave a quick chuckle then also left his office.

* * *

"Willow?" Willow spun around to see a Professor, her hair in a tight bun and a pair of rectangular glasses high on her nose.

"Yes?" Willow answered.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, would like to see you." She said, beckoning Willow to follow her. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Kalli all stood there for a moment to think of what Dumbledore would want with Willow.

"Well looks like Dumbledore has another favorite now, huh Harry?" Ron said nodding at Harry.

"Sod off Ron." Harry said through a grin.

* * *

"Miss Lupin," Dumbledore began before Willow cut him off.

"Please Sir, call me Willow." She said sweetly.

"Willow, yes, I was a good friend of your father" he began, "I hired him here, in what would have been your third year. I must tell you Willow, it is impressive that you had the knowledge to be about to skip right to sixth year."

"Home schooling Professor." Willow explained. "My mother taught me everything I know, got a little frustrated though when I proved to be better at it than her."

Dumbledore gave a large warm grin and continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, I hired your father here, so I have no problem with werewolves, none at all. But there are certain precautions we must take for everyone's safety."

"Yes sir." Willow said gloomily, thinking that in her first week at Hogwarts she would already be expelled. "When do I need to leave by?"

"Leave? My dear child, who said anything about leaving?" Dumbledore said astoundedly. 

"I don't have to leave?" Willow said excitedly.

"Of course not, but as I said we need to take special precautions. Did your father ever tell you of the Whomping Willow?" He asked.

"Yes, just a few weeks again, and of the house the passage leads to, and everything." Willow said confused.

"Well, I'm going to give you access to that, when the full moon is out of course, would that be good? You can stay there with you cousin. She can animagi correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh…" Willow said in shock, not knowing that Dumbledore knew that her cousin could animagi. "Yeah, into a kitten."

"Smashing, she will be small enough to creep under the Willow's branches, oh that's funny, Whomping Willow, and your Willow, that is hilarious!" He said giggling and trailing off the subject. "But anyway she can go under the branches and push the knot for you, sound good?"

"Oh, yes sir!" Willow said, so overjoyed that she could stay that she found herself hugging Dumbledore.

"Oh, well dear, let's run along now, shall we?" He suggested.

"Yes sir, and thank you again."

"Oh, and dear, be sure not to abuse you animagi power, leopards can be dangerous, just be a good kitty, okay?" Dumbledore added.

Willow stood there with her mouth wide opened, looked at Dumbledore with his half moon glasses and extremely long whitish silver hair and stammered, "Uh…yeas sir." The quickly walked out of his office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She came up to the painting of the fat lady and stated the Gryffindor password. "Fluffer Nutter" Then walked over to Kalli, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"He, he knows." Willow stated to Kalli in a shaky voice. 

"Who knows?" Kalli asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." Willow answered.

"He knows what?" Kalli asked timidly.

"Everything!" Willow exclaimed. "He knows I'm half werewolf, he knows I can animagi into a leopard,"

Ron cut her off immediately, "You can what?" He asked loudly.

"I can animagi into a leopard, but that's not important now."

"That is so cool!" Ron shouted and Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Just like Kalli can animagi into a kitten."

"That's the other thing." Willow began, "He knows that too, I didn't tell him, but he knows."

"What did he say?" Kalli asked, much more alarmed.

"He said to be careful."

"What, that's all!" Ron exclaimed.

"I told you Dumbledore was cool." Harry said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Well excuse me Mr. Potter, I don't go to his office for tea and crumpets every day." Ron said sarcastically.

"You just jealous." Hermione said to Ron.

"You can just sod off Hermione." Ron said barely addressing her.

* * *

The next day in late afternoon, after all lessons were done, Ron and Willow were cuddling on an armchair together, reading a book. Willow only showed a strong liking for Ron when Hermione wasn't around, not wanting to offend her, or make her too mad or jealous. It was more than obvious that Hermione liked Ron. Kalli sat in a chair across from theirs. Hermione and Harry walked in and before anyone knew it Willow had flicked her wand, she was in Kalli's spot on the armchair, and Kalli was in Ron's arms. Both Ron and Kalli were very stunned by this, and didn't know what had just happened.

"So Ron, now you're stealing my girlfriend huh?" Harry said then quickly gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth then said, "I mean, er, my friend, my friend that's a girl, yeah that on." He then hung his head down, realizing how non-convincing this was.

"Awww, widdle 'Arry has a girlfriend, how cute!" Ron said in a voice that you would use to talk to a baby. "Harry and Kalli kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" he was immediately cut off by Kalli's hand on his mouth shutting him up. Everyone started giggling and Kalli didn't say a word about it.

Then out of no where Willow flicked her wand again and Harry was put in Ron's spot holding Kalli. Then in the same moment, Ron was put in her lap. "Oh bugger, this isn't right." She flicked her wand again and she was on Ron's lap. "Much better."

Everyone sat there, mouths opened for a while then harry piped up, "Where did u learn that?"

"From my Mum." She answered as if everyone should have known that. "She taught me everything I know, really got to her when I got better at it than her, me dad's blood I guess. People always saying what an incredible wizard he is and was. He could animagi by the age of thirteen. Kalli you learned at what, nine?"

"Yeah, nine" Kalli answered.

"I learned at ten, learned to Apparate and Disapparate at five though." Willow added.

"There is no way!" Ron exclaimed, "My brother, Percy, he is eighteen and he just learned. Besides, you can't you don't have you license."

"Wanna bet." Willow said with a grin on her face. She then disapparated up to her dormitory then almost immediately apparated back, right in front of them. "Here, this is my license."

She handed Ron a piece of plastic like material with a smiling and moving picture of her on it. It was indeed an Apparation license.

"Well I say…" Ron said as everyone looked over his shoulder at it. Just then Willow's owl, Featherbrain, flew into the common room window. It was a fluffy light gray, dark gray, and black tawny. He landed gently on her shoulder as she stood up, and affectionately nibbled her ear. She untied the roll of parchment from the large owl's foot.

"It's from Pop." Willow said excitedly.

The letter read:

__

Dearest daughter,

I must let you know, Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape are teaming up to get you expelled for who you are, but mainly for who I am. I'm coming to Hogwarts as soon as possible to help you handle this, tell Kalli I'm coming. I will be arriving at noon on Friday. Please hang in there until I arrive. I heard Ol' Dumbledore is letting you use the Whomping Willow, we will talk more in person, see you soon love.

Love

Your Dad, Remus

"Dad's coming!" Willow exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ron and Harry cried at the same time.

"This is smashing, Uncle Remus is coming!" Kalli said enthusiastically.

"Cool." Hermione said, also excited.

* * *

"You don't know anything Willow!" Hermione exclaimed. When they heard yelling, Kalli and Harry both ran down to the empty common room, everyone was already asleep. They found Ron, Willow and Hermione all there. Hermione was yelling so loudly that the room was almost shaking.

"Hermione, you like Ron, its okay." Willow said coolly.

"I most certainly do not!" Hermione yelled. "Ron is just a bumbling git." 

Harry took as seat next to Ron and asked what was going on. "I don't know but they seem to be fighting over me, this is cool!" Ron said gleefully as he shrugged and continued to watch the girls.

"You are just a Bloody Buggery Werewolf!" Hermione yelled yet again, and everyone gasped in.

"A bloody buggery what?" Willow asked coolly.

"You heard me." Hermione growled.

"That's what I thought." Willow said, then with a flick of her wand, Hermione was a gerbil. She just sat there for a second then let out a series of loud squeaks that very much resembled Hermione when she is in person and in a foul mood.

"Smashing!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Kalli were just completely awe struck. Ron looked down at the furiously squeaking gerbil and said, "So I'm a bumbling git huh? Oh Crookshanks." He called Hermione's rodent hating cat, Hermione then let out a very loud and high pitched squeak then ran as fast as she could and hid under a couch.

"Turn her back, fun is fun, but I think she learned a lesson." Harry said through a broad grin. Willow suddenly got a very evil grin on her face, which with her pointed teeth, looked even worst, as Kalli picked up Crookshanks. 

"Alright, no problem." Then with another flick of her wand Hermione was back to normal, but with one problem, she was still under the couch.

"Ouch." Hermione groaned in a low voice.

"Willow." Kalli said disapprovingly. Willow then lifted the couch with her wand so it levitated ten feet in the air, then just after Hermione moved from under it, she let it fall.

"Willow, tonight is a full moon, you are a little more deviant when the moon is full, and you are deviant enough as is, so from now on, you and I are definitely going to the Whomping Willow on full moons.

Willow just smiled and gave Hermione and apologetic look, then headed off to her dormitory.

"That was so cool!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione turned to him, her hair completely tousled and her face very red. She gave him a look that could melt stone, then she too ran up to her dormitory. Everyone else soon followed. 

* * * 

"Papa!" Willow squealed.

"Hi darling, how are you?" Remus asked his daughter.

"Smashing daddy, how are you, aren't you tired?" Willow asked concern in her voice.

"I'm a little wiped out, but I'll be fine." He reassured her. 

"So what is going on? The Ministry is trying to have me expelled?"

"No, Lucious Malfoy is trying to have you expelled. Snape too, but that's a whole 'nother story." He said shaking his head slightly.

"So I see you have fallen into a good crowd dear." Remus said looking over to Harry, Kalli, Ron, and Hermione. "Kalli dear, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine uncle, you know, you could have told me about Willow."

"I know, but I thought it better that you two meet on your own terms." Remus stated. "So Kalli, are you going to animagi with Willow and keep her company?"

"Of course." She said as if there was no other choice. "After last night, we are definitely going under the Whomping Willow."

Willow began to blush when her father asked, "What happened."

"She turned me into a gerbil." Hermione stated loudly, as if still mad about it. Remus gave out a loud chuckle and everyone else laughed as well, even Hermione herself cracked a small smile. 

"A gerbil huh?" Remus said through laughs as he looked at his daughter.

"Yeah," Willow said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. 

"Your lucky she didn't animagi into a leopard and chase you for a while." Remus said while broadly grinning.

"I was going to but I can't animagi when it is a full moon." Willow responded.

"Oh Yeah." Remus said with a thoughtful look on his face. "So, Kalli, are you going to push the knot on the Willow?"

"Uh-huh, We already talked about that." Kalli replied.

"Smashing, you know, you are named after that tree." Remus said to Willow.

"Great named after a bloody tree." Willow said jokingly and everyone laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore, see all of you later." Remus said as he got up and left through the painting.

* * *

"So I heard you turned Granger into a Gerbil last night did you." Draco Malfoy said as he slid into a vacant chair by Willow. "Good to know you're on the right side of the fence when it comes to those Mudbloods. Makes up for the whole werewolf thing." He said flashing her a smile and trying to be charming.

"So you're the one that told Snape?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to, I was making conversation with him. And it just slipped out. Believe me, with me on your side, you won't be expelled, my father listens to my every word." He said proudly.

"Well Draco, seems like I have a new friend." She said sweetly to him. All of the others mouths gaped opened, not believing what they were hearing.

"I'll talk to you latta then." He said, smiling broadly as he walked off, and for the first time he was not accompanied by his thugs Crabbe or Goyle.

"What on earth was that?" Ron asked, very alarmed.

"What is the point of buggery lil gits like that if you don't use them?" Willow pointed out. Everyone smiled and giggled then started to eat breakfast. Willow got up and walked over to Hermione. "I'm really sorry about last night Hermione, that wasn't me, I know you don't like me, but that, in the common room, wasn't me. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Willow wasn't sure if what she said fell on deaf ears, but she hope Hermione was listening to her.

* * *

"All right, draw your wand!" Severus Snape screamed at Remus Lupin.

"Severus, I'm not getting into a duel with you." Remus replied.

"What's going on here gentlemen?" They hear the voice of Cornelius Fudge, the Head of the Ministry.

"Uh..." Snape stammered, "Absolutely nothing Minister, Mr. Lupin and I are just having a disagreement, that's all." 

"Yeah, that's what it looks like all right." Dumbledore said in a sardonic voice. "Severus, drop your wand."

"But, Professor, a werewolf, at Hogwarts!" Snape screamed. "It's unthinkable!"

"Severus, it isn't he first time." Dumbledore said, showing pure delight at Snape's expense. "If you don't remember, which I'm sure you do, Mr. Lupin here was one as well." He said with a slight chuckle. "And it won't be the last."

"I've discussed it with the Ministry, and we all agree that it is quite alright for Miss Lupin to stay here." Mr. Fudge added.

"But she turned a student into a gerbil!" Snape roared.

"Was anyone hurt?" Fudge questioned.

"Well, no, but!" Snape protested.

"Then there isn't a problem here." Dumbledore said forcefully. "Everyone is excused." He said as he glared at Snape. Severus Snape stormed out of the room in a rage. Dumbledore smiled at Remus, then left the room with Fudge. 

"That went smashingly." He thought as he walked down the long corridor to the Great Hall.

* * *

"What the..." Kalli's voice trailed off as she looked up at the Professor's Table. "What is Uncle Remus doing up there?" With that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Willow all looked at the long table in front of them.

"Uh...I dunno, I'll go see." Willow offered as she got up and headed to go talk to her father. They all watched her, she talked to Remus for about five minutes. When she came back, she had on a very broad grin.

"What?" Harry asked. However, all Willow did was smile until everyone in unison asked, "What?"

"Dumbledore offered Dad the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, and he took it!" She said excitedly.

"No way! That is so cool!" Ron yelled.

"Uncle Remus is back?" Kalli asked.

"Uh-huh, it's true." Willow said, still beaming.

"When does he start?" Harry inquired.

"Next week, Dad and I are going to go to the shrieking shack on the full moon, and Kalli if you wanna come you can too." Willow continued.
    
    "I'd love too, I still can't believe Uncle Remus is here." Kalli answered.

"But see, I knew Dad was coming all along." Willow said matter-of-factly.

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked.

"Animal Instincts." Willow replied.


End file.
